


Dear Varric

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemHawke responds to Varric about helping Inquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Varric

_Varric,_

_You know, I bring up the nickname thing once, and I get to be a breakfast food for the rest of my life. Just to add, Anders loves to eat Waffles; sometimes with cream on them. He says he loves the way they taste with cream, “Nothing like some good waffles in the morning.” he says. Can’t wait to see that one in one of your books. Maybe it will sell more than Swords and Shields._

_I’ll be there as soon as I can. I have my good-byes to make._

_See you soon,_

_Hawke_

_P.S. The kids say hi, or should I say meow?_


End file.
